the_adventures_of_paddy_the_pelicanfandomcom-20200214-history
Piggy Bank Robbery
Piggy Bank Robbery is the first known episode of'' The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican''. The episode stars Paddy in a grand conspiracy to frame him for the robbery of a piggy bank. Plot The episode starts off with Paddy's friend, Kenny Crow telling about how he is saving money in his piggy bank to buy a corn field. Paddy, obviously worried about his friend's choice of monetary security not being in a bank account or some other better alternative, tells Kenny that his piggy bank wouldn't be safe out in the open and suggests hiding it. Kenny reassures Paddy by showing him a secret panel in his wall where he plans to keep the piggy bank. Unfortunately for Kenny, Freddie Fox has been watching the entire time and comes up with a plan to steal the money and to "play a dirty trick" on Paddy. After Kenny and Paddy leave to do things I can't bother to remember, Freddie sets his plan into motion. Freddie first uses an odd configuration of a stick and bandages to obtain a foot shaped like Paddy's. He plans to use the foot in conjuction with some homemade mud to leave prints around Kenny's house to make it seem as if Paddy took the piggy bank. Getting ahead of the plot, I know but it'll come together in a moment. Freddie then breaks into Kenny's house and proceeds to open the panel, molest and then take the piggy bank, Finally, using the foot shaped object from before, he leaves muddy footprints leading away from the panel, thus completing his plan. Later, as Paddy is about to go to bed all worried about Kenny's piggy bank, he is suddenly attacked by a rogue brick. A repeated line reveals that the brick was manipulated by a pissed off Kenny Crow, angry at Paddy for apparently stealing his piggy bank. Paddy tries to explain his innocence but Kenny isn't having none of it. Freddie then comes by and tells Kenny that he saw Paddy leaving Kenny's house with something, further incriminating Paddy and also sending him in a rage. It is then that Freddie and Kenny decide to escort Paddy back to Kenny's house to provide proof of Paddy's theft as well as preventing him from running away. Once at the scene of the crime, Freddie points out the mud prints leading away from the panel, thus seemingly completing his plan. However, Paddy rebuddles that there isn't any mud anywhere near or outside of the house and the fact that whoever robbed Kenny would have had to materialize right inside the house to make the prints as they are, or something like that. Kenny then starts undressing Freddie with his eyes for some reason. Freddie then tries to convince Kenny that Paddy is a lying and that he knows Paddy took the piggy bank. Paddy then pulls a "Pheonix Wright" and points out that Freddie could not have possibly known about the location of the piggy bank without being the one whole stole it, I guess. Conered, Freddie starts to make a run for it. As Paddy and Kenny chase Freddie back to his house, Freddie drops the foot shaped object that he was still carrying around for some reason. One would think he would get rid of that incredibly incriminating evidence but whatever, it's almost over. Paddy picks it up and shows it to Kenny as they still give chase, thus proving Paddy's innocence. Once they reach Freddie's house, Kenny starts yelling at him to come out so he can kick his ass, presumably. Freddie finally gives, and tosses Kenny's piggy bank back, for fear of going to prison. Kenny takes the money out of the piggy bank and then, probably out of pity for Freddie's idiocy, throws it at Freddie, giving him a concussion, juding by his disposition by the end. Characters *Paddy the Pelican *Kenny Crow *Freddie Fox Locations *Kenny's House *Freddie's House Objects *Piggy Bank *Wall Panel *Fake Foot kennypiggybankpaddy.png|Word to your mother. kennypiggybankpanel.png freddiewindow.png|Not what I had in mind when I wanted to see some "birds." freddiefoot.png|This can't possibly fail in any conceivable way. freddiepiggybank.png|I got nothing. Kennypaddyangry.png paddyaccused.png|Appropriately, I'm shitting bricks. kennypaddyfreddie.png|I'm tellin' you! kennypaddyfreddie2.png|Foxes and Pelicans and Crows, oh my! mudpaddy.png kennyfreddieaccuse.png kennyfreddieaccuse2.png|Stop undressing me with those eyes freddierun.png|I feel so violated paddyfoot.png Freddiehouse.png kennypiggybank.png|I still got nothing. piggybankhouse.png freddiebonk.png|Side effects of robbery include sprouting light bulbs out of your head. Category:Episodes